powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AncientAlphaGear/WIP Character (A.K.A The Cosmic Magician)
Appearance Luke appears as a young, white haired grey-ice color eyed male. He wears a red outfit underneath a big purple cloak, along with a gold headband and an ice-blue amulet. He has two tattoos of ritual stars on his hands which glow when he uses his spells. Personality Luke is one of the nicest people and positive people around in Fennmont. Given his status though, he never lets the fame go to his head and always just seems to act like a normal person, well, as normal as it can get in Fennmont. He's laidback and hasn't got a care in the world. He cares about entertainment and pleasing others and balances it with caring for himself. He's managed to become very famous with his acts and shows. He isn't so much of a fighter though, so he tends not to pick fights with others, and when he does fight, he normally becomes a very VERY formidable opponent regardless of how powerful you are. Background/Origin Luke Berinmar was born to two very famous Elves in a forrested area of Fennmont, and at birth, he showed great potential in wielding the power to manipulate the supernatural elements and energies within everything, giving him a strange sort of Esoteric presence. He grew up with a pretty normal life, but for some reason, he seemed to have this unnatural beauty to him that, when he went through puberty, gave him a very lustful private life although the details have never been given by him. Despite what he did behind the scenes being very vague he kept going through life and eventually got bored as he mastered using his Esoteric magic and decided that he wanted to share his talents with the world. He was shunned by most places since magic shows were seen as "a failure" in many places. Eventually though, Luke managed to get everyone intrigued in his shows, where he would use his supernatural powers to perform things some would see as "mini-miracles" and became a worldwide celebrity. He eventually was led out of the forested area of Fennmont by another friend of his and found himself so fascinated by the rest of the dimension that he decided to stay out there and develop his powers further. So now, he has been living in the more luxurious parts of Fennmont for a long while and is well known by many there with great respect, becoming a bigger celebrity of sorts. As of late, he's usually found hanging out around the resorts and beaches of Fennmont and hangs out with just about everyone he knows, still retaining his talents to this day. Powers&Abilities Esoteric Energy Manipulation: From birth, Luke always has had the innate ability to manipulate all applications, associations and forms of Esoteric energy that flows through all things, making his time as a famous magician quite prosperous. However, even though he does have his powers for his shows, the strength, skill and control behind this ability are not to be messed with regardless. Supernatural Condition (Advanced Level): Due to him manipulating certain aspects of Esoteric energy in his body, he managed to give himself a level of Supernatural Condition that is so very close to master. This makes him an even more formidable being and entertainer as he can do things that not many others could do, and he could do it better. He Regeneration (Ultimate Level): Again, due to his Supernatural Condition and Esoteric manipulations he gave himself regeneration should he ever be recklessly attacked by someone. Semi-Immortality: Being an Elven being makes it so that naturally he's essentially Ageless unless he's killed in combat. Trivia -Luke never likes to fight and normally just wants to chill with others. -Luke always finds something new to do with his powers for his shows. -Luke's power can affect just about everything since its an energy which flows within everyone, making it very easy for him to manipulate things. Category:Blog posts